


Legend of Ganon

by blooper_boy



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooper_boy/pseuds/blooper_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the King of Hyrule dies, his daughter and only child takes over the throne. Ganon travels to Hyrule for negotiations and things that he had only heard stories about begin happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of Ganon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FastPuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastPuck/gifts).



> Title subject to change. (AKA- As soon as I think of something better.)  
> Ratings subject to change.  
> Characters subject to additions. 
> 
> Look, I'll just update tags as I manage to keep writing this.

Ganon sighed. The soft rush of air did not go unnoticed.  
  
“Is there a problem, Prince Ganon?” The bite in Zelda’s voice was unmistakable.  
  
“No, Princess, I merely think that we should perhaps take a short recess from negotiations. We have gotten nowhere for the past seven hours, and I severely doubt that we will make any more progress sitting here while some minds are so unyielding.” The retaliating bite was just as sharp. The two had been arguing for weeks now over the re-negotiation of the treaty between Hyrule and Gerudo.  
  
The two countries had traditionally been, while not necessarily on the best of terms, civil to each other. But when the King of Hyrule had been discovered dead, tensions between the countries had quickly escalated, mainly due to the fact that he had disappeared during a trip to visit the Sheikah Peninsula and his body had been returned to Hyrule Castle via a caravan from Gerudo. Needless to say, there had been more than a few accusations thrown about how he had died so suddenly, and in foreign territory to boot. Fights had broken out, and the rulers of the two nations had decided to meet and negotiate a formal peace treaty, as well as review their old trade agreements.  
  
“Very well.” Zelda placed her quill back in the crystal inkwell and sat back in her chair, rubbing at her temples. “Shall we meet again tomorrow at say, an hour past dawn?”  
  
Ganon grunted. They would meet again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after, and they would make perhaps two more concessions each. But really, how was he expected to deal with a Princess who was too caught up in the domestic matters of her newly acquired throne to be able to deal with foreign policies. He was hardly older than her, but he was used to having to rule. Ever since he was born he had been preparing to take the throne. Zelda, while also being groomed, had not been forced onto royal duties shortly after she could talk. And while it had been a hard upbringing, it meant that at 17, Ganon had approximately seven years of dealing with politics under his belt, while Zelda was still on her first.  
  
Sooner or later someone would break the cease-fire at the border, a couple of hungry bandits would strike a village, a Hyrulian soldier would say something that would trigger another fight with a Gerudo warrior, and then they would have to renegotiate their temporary cease-fire. He has been away from his homelands far too long, and it was starting to wear on him. And all these MEN!  
  
They were something that he still wasn’t used to. He avoided them whenever possible as they made him feel rather nervous, but they were everywhere he turned. He couldn’t even go to the privies without running into a man! It wasn’t that he disliked them, they simply seemed unnatural to him. After spending his entire life surrounded only by females, he thought of himself as a mutant, strange and different and wrong. To suddenly not be the only one of his gender disconcerted him mightily. But even while there were other males here, he was still the only one with dark skin and fiery red hair, so even after finding himself somewhat reflected in their faces, he could not see himself as being the same as them.  
  
While these thoughts buzzed through his head, his feet lead him slowly to the barren winter garden, and he began to relax slightly. There were hardly ever males in the garden for some reason, and the air smelt of earth and ground. The feeling of being alone but for the earth was one that he had become accustomed to since most of his subjects avoided him, and here, in this strange place, the loneliness helped him to calm down even if it looked nothing like the arid dunes of his home.  
  
There was a small stone bench next to the frozen lake that he had taken to sitting at, and the area was generally deserted in the afternoon. Ganon shivered slightly and pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he settled himself down. “This place is too blasted cold!” He glanced around to see if anyone was within hearing distance and let himself slip back into his native language. The rough syllables were like honey to his tongue after so long of speaking Hyrulian. Safe now that no one would be able to understand his vocalizations or was around to hear them, he began to rant in earnest as he poured out his considerable annoyances to the bush in front of him. “It’s always wet and not a single warm breeze! Maybe that’s why everyone here is so frigid. And I know that this stupid castle is in the mountains, but the snow. It gets on the edges of my pants and then melts into my shoes when I go inside. It makes everything wet and no matter how much I try to dry things out it’s still damp when I put it on the next day. And there’s frost on everything because it’s so cold, it’s just, unnatural and I hate it here!”  
  
Ganon growled quietly and glanced around, irked at himself for losing control of himself in such a public place. ‘A King must always be presentable.’ ‘A King must never lose his temper in front of his subjects.’ “A King must do this, a King must do that.” He sighed and patted his index finger against his lips and then his forehead in a traditional apology. “I’m sorry Nabooru. But these people are even harder to deal with then you are.” He shook his head, trying to recompose himself before he rejoined the rest of the envoy for supper, when he was distracted by the bush that he had been venting to.  
  
The bush rustled and a then a small girl popped out from beneath the bush. It looked like a girl at least, he was useless at telling when it came to children. Ganon blinked and tried to remember if he was supposed to be somewhere. That would explain why someone would come looking for him. But no, he didn’t have any appointments apart from meeting with the Princess. Even if something had come up that required his immediate attention, his own people would have been sent to retrieve him. So then, why and how had this child come to be here? There had been no indication of anyone being in the bush a moment ago. The girl stretched and closed what Ganon realized upon further examination to be a carefully hidden trapdoor under the bush. No doubt she was escaping some sort of lessons. He remembered vividly making small bids for freedom from the tedious learning. The smallest of smiles ghosted across his face as he watched the child carefully dust her knees off and turn around only to run straight into the bemused adult.  
  
A quick intake of air was the only sound the girl made as her eyes flitted quickly up to meet Ganon’s. She was small and pale, but looked to be almost nine with bright blue eyes, a sprinkling of freckles, and short blond hair that stuck out at wild angles from a long green hat. She seemed only to be wearing a green tunic and under-shirt with leggings, but astoundingly didn’t look cold at all. It was a rather contrasting image to Ganon. His broad shoulders looked even wider covered in thick wool shirts and a brown red cloak that almost matched his dark skin. His coppery hair was neatly combed back and pulled into a long pony-tail that snaked down his back. His eyes were gold, and after a moment of examining each other, he finally asked, “And who might you be?”  
  
She entwined two of her fingers and jerked them a few times, looking at Ganon expectantly, and then let her hands drop to the side, giving a small bow. Ganon stood there, not entirely sure what she was doing. After a moment of staring at one another, she made a peculiar little clicking noise with her tongue and cocked her head. Then she scowled and pulled off her hat, revealing ears that were pointed like the Hyrulians, but they extended back rather than up. After staring into her hat for a moment, she reached in and pulled out what looked like small blue ball of feathers. She held it gently for a moment before blowing on it gently; at which it squeaked, then began to glow and shook itself. Unfolding a pair of wings, it turned to face Ganon.  
  
“Who Are You? Why Did You Make Me Wake Up? It Was Such A Pleasant Nap!” It sounded like wind whistling through plants, but was shrill instead of soothing. It was one of the most irksome sounds that Ganon thought he had ever heard. It was made only slightly more bearable by focusing behind it on the shy smile of the girl.  
  
“I am Ganon. Are you, perhaps, the fairy of this child?” The forest of the Kokiri bordered both his and Zelda’s lands, and he knew generally of the small people who lived therein. But he had never seen one before. Nor had he known that they were quite this tiny. She reminded Ganon of a rabbit that had just finished cleaning itself.  
  
It sniffed and made a huffing noise. “I Am Navi. And I Happen To Be Currently Serving As Link’s Fairy.”  
  
“Link, is that your name?” Rather odd, but he supposed that perhaps it was a nickname. Maybe it was a perfectly normal name for the area. He had never heard half the names that were used in Hyrule, so it stood to reason that the names from the forest would also be unknown to him. All the same, the peculiar hand movements that she had originally done when he asked for her name made more sense now. She was trying to tell him her name.  
  
Link scratched her arm with her free hand and nodded. Navi looked back and forth between the two and began buzzing her wings, which obscured her words slightly. “Where Are We Link? Bad Enough That You Ran Out Of bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz? Navi continued to berate Link for another moment, and a furious little conversation began with Navi buzzing in varying tones of annoyment and Link making small hand motions and occasional huffs of her breath. Ganon watched until the two seemed to finish and Navi turned to fly closer to his face.  
  
“And Who Are You? This Is Apparently The Royal Garden. Are You Allowed To Be In Here?”  
  
Ganon drew himself up to his full height and crossed his arms. “I am Ganon, Prince of the Gerudo and eventual King.” He gave a small smirk at the fairy. It hadn’t been expecting that, now had it?  
  
“Then Why Are You Here?”Navi flew around his head and gave a brief tug at his pony tail.  
  
“Hey! I’m here to see the Princess for diplomatic negotiations. We finished for the day so I came out here to spend some time alone.” He hadn’t meant to snap, but that fairy was getting really irksome really fast. A small twinge caught his eye as Link cringed at his outburst. She made a small waving movement and Navi reluctantly returned to sitting on Link’s head, which was quickly covered by her hat. Link bowed again and started to edge away.  
  
“Ah, I didn’t mean- Sorry. I’m a bit on edge right now. This place is, very different from what I’m used to. I’ve not become accustomed to...well, everything.” He trailed off and fiddled slightly with his ponytail, a nervous habit he’d picked up from the other kids as he had grown up.  
  
Link gave a nod and tapped her chest, then held up a single finger.  
  
“You’re, also alone? But I thought that there were lots of Kokiri.” Maybe not here, but that didn’t mean that she was the only one of her kind.  
  
She hesitated a moment, then shook her head. Hands worried the edge of her tunic as she frowned. She seemed unable to fully articulate what she was trying to say.  
  
“Why won’t you talk to me? I promise I won’t bite.” He started to smile, then made sure to close his lips so that his rather pointed teeth would not show. For some reason, he had noticed that many members of the other races became nervous when they saw his teeth.  
  
Link opened and shut her mouth a few times and seemed almost like she was about to cry. Then she spun on her heel, jerked the trapdoor open, and dove in headfirst, leaving Ganon once again alone in the snow, thoroughly confused as to what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I have honestly been working on this on and off for half a year now or so, so if you like this, don't expect it to update frequently. And no, Link is not genderbent in this story, Ganon really is just terrible at telling what gender kids are.


End file.
